1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adding and/or removing fluid media in a rotating drum, and more particularly to a device adapted for use in connection with a drum-type washing machine, for the addition and/or removal of gaseous or liquid media to the washing drum during rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the addition and/or the removal of the wash, of detergents, of steam, and of other fluids in a drum-type washing machine without housing has been accomplished by means of a so-called rotary head on the drum. Various supply conduits lead from the outside to this rotary head, while secondary conduits lead from the latter to the various points along the drum, where addition or removal of the fluid media is desired. This arrangement constitutes a complex and costly structure, which, because of the arrangement of the conduits in the axis of the drum, represents an undesirable structural hindrance for the movement of the laundry through the drum.
A particular disadvantage of this prior art structure relates to its inflexibility with respect to the adaptation of the laundering process to different process steps. Such an adaptation, if necessary, requires a time-consuming and costly modification of the drum-type washing machine.